the_legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Honor Bound
"I know not from which war has stemmed. But I know that if war is not brought to heel and becomes our own beast of war....than we will drown in our own blood long before we gather a firm hold on this galaxy. That...my dear brothers....is a promise" - Antrioch speaking to his brothers at the Triumph at Ullanor Parade on Terra. The Honor Bound also known as the Bloodied Ones '''was one of the original 20 Space Marine Legions created by the Emperor of Mankind to secure the glorious destiny of Mankind, sired by their Primarch Antrioch Skullwrath, The War Champion. Born and Bred for war, the '''Honor Bound know no equivalent in the art of melee combat. Known highly across the Imperium as "The Bloodied Ones" or "The Hounds of the Emperor", they have turned entire Systems into service of the Emperor just by arriving and preparing for battle. Known among the Legionnes Astartes as savages, few among the other legions can compare to a Honor Bound '''in melee combat, for their strength and reflexes outmatch those of their Cousin Legions. With such tactics, they are known as "Shock Troops" able to break an enemy army with just an initial charge. History Founding Like the rest of the Astartes Legions, the Honor Bound were founded upon Terra, during the Age of the Unifaction Wars. Described as "Savages with No Master", they struck fear into the enemies of the Emperor, making lakes of blood wherever they fought and leaving entire battlefields for the crows to feed upon. Mostly drawn from Arenas and Tournament grounds of Southern Europa, these savage warriors were the perfect choice as the Emperor's perfect shock troops. While most would consider such use of this force highly volatile and unsafe, it proved very effective and many cities willingly sundered when the War Calls of the '''Honor Bound were sounded outside their walls. The Great Crusade Extent of Honor Most of the Astartes Legions were known as calculated killers who found any means to end a war. But the 'Honor Bound '''were not so merciful. At the start of the Great Crusade, the VIII Legion had hacked a bloody swathe across the Segmentum Tempestus, slaughtering and murdering any Rebellions who did not immediately bow and swear fealty to the Emperor. Planets burned, systems were shattered as they cut and carved out a new territory for the Imperium as a whole. Word spread of their onslaught, and many systems and sectors waved the white flag when they had '''Honor Bound ' warp signatures appear on their system-scanners. Like feral hounds left off their leash, the 'Honor Bound ' brought their savage brutality all across the Segmentum, heeling to no orders and never faltering in their path to what they referred to as "The Extent of Honor". It was believed, that through this right of Savage combat and their cult like way of collecting skulls and trophies, the Legion thought that they were fulfilling a higher purpose. It is believed that when a Legionnaire collects 10,000 Skulls of Honorable Foes in single combat, that he will transcend and become the greatest Mortal Warrior to ever walk the Galaxy. So far, no Legionnaire has come close.Category:Astartes Legions Category:Imperium of Man Category:Honor Bound Category:Zark Category:Chaos